Walter Delques
Basic Information Name: Walter Delques Username: filial-guardian Series: Tales of Legendia Gender: Male Race: Ferines Mun: Athena Age: 18 Height: 5'8" (He’s still growing, though :|) Weight: 127 lbs. Hair: Blond Eyes: Blue Birthdate: August 1 (Leo) Birthplace: A Ferines village in Crusand Weapon: Hand-to-hand fighting, crystal eres, Filial magic Filial magic: Healing (Nala), Water (Sona), Wind (Kipinn), Electricity (Tsinku), Fire (Eferin), Earth (Faeren), Light (Hyt) Occupation: Guardian of the Merines; Notes: Left ear is pierced twice on the lobe Background Information Pre-Game History NOTE: Not canon history. Manga canon implies that Walter was from Stella and Shirley's village. Walter was born in a Ferines village that sat within a Crusand river delta. His parents were Laurent Orelses, the waiting Merines guardian, and Felicia Urelnes, the only daughter of the village’s master water flautist. While his birth was greeted with joy and high expectations, it also brought sorrow—his mother died shortly after from fatigue. His father, already a distant man by nature, became despondent and completely at a loss as to what to do with this new son. He only knew his duty, and he would teach his son many things once he was old enough to understand. But now, in his infancy? He wouldn’t be able to take care of him. Walter’s maternal grandmother, Presetta Erelques, stepped in at that time to raise him. He spent his first few years surrounded by the flowers, baking, and music of his grandmother’s household, with occasional visits from his father. He learned about the Merines and Nerifes, the Kingdom of Terises and the Orerines, and about the duty of the Merines’ protector over those years. Even before his Naming Ceremony, in which Walter was bestowed his Ferines true name Delques and his teriques was shown to the village, his father began teaching him how to use his crystal eres in combat. Unlike his distant familial presence, Laurent was a fairly harsh teacher, and Walter earned many bruises early on trying to manipulate his eres and teriques for physical attacks. But he learned, and he began to thrive in those fights beyond any sort of domestic chore his grandmother had set him upon. It was an idyllic childhood for Walter, learning to play the flute from his grandmother and learning about his future duty from his father. Rather, it was peaceful on the home front. Among the villagers, the ever-waiting Merines protectors no longer retained any sense of respect, and Walter was constantly taunted by those around his age—about the Merines that was nowhere to be found, about his father’s despondence over the fact he had wasted his life, about his own doomed future. Though initially shy and hurt by this taunting, Walter got into fights as he grew older, both verbal and physical, with the kids—not just because of their hurtful words, but because of his increasingly-quick temper. He decided he didn’t need friends if they could only attack their legendary savior. He focused all of his energy and passion into becoming a strong protector for the future Merines. And then, when he was 15 years old, Walter lost everything he had ever known. He had been out beyond the village barrier with his father, training. An Orerines merchant, who had been taken in to the village after he was found wandering nearby, was being seen off by the elders. Crusand soldiers off of small boats appeared from beyond the forest—the merchant’s leaving was their signal to advance. With the barrier down, the troops stormed the village quickly, snatching up children and beating down adults that tried to resist. Houses were set ablaze. Laurent, seeing the fire from the forest, told Walter to stay put—to wait for him while he investigated what was going on. It was obvious that things would get dangerous, and Walter restlessly waited even as he could see smoke rising above the trees. He flew up a high tree to look down upon the burning village, looking at the waves of troops in horror. He never saw his father again. Walter finally made a mad dash back towards the village as night began to fall. The soldiers had cleared out, leaving the burned and gutted remnants of his carefully-guarded home. His own house was utterly destroyed, and his grandmother was nowhere to be found. In his grief and despair, Walter didn’t move from the ruins an entire week—subconsciously hoping that someone would come back. His already-volatile temper was cultivated into undying racism in the charred remains of his home, driven by the Orerines’ deception and nightmares of his father and grandmother being tortured (along with years of exposure to the racist beliefs of most Ferines). It could easily be said that his village was more racist than other villages simply because they were surrounded by the violent Crusandians. No one came back in those seven days—though he did not know it, Walter was the only one not either killed or captured in the raid. The only exception to this was a baby that had been hidden prior to the attack, and whose cries tormented Walter while he tried to search for it. (He never found the baby and is haunted by the rather traumatic time he spent scouring the ruins.) When he finally forced himself into moving from the village, Walter took to his teriques and flew far beyond the borders of Crusand—not that he knew about the political boundaries in his isolated ignorance. He only stopped out of exhaustion in the country of Gadoria, where he was more than once accosted by monsters and curious merchants. It was during this time of exhaustion that Walter had the luck to meet a Ferines man who had also recently lost his home. His name was Maurits Welnes. Maurits took the young Walter under his wing, telling him he was from the same village as the Merines and that she was alive, but on the run after Crusand’s attack on their own village. They needed to be prepared for the off-chance that the Merines was captured and brought to the Legacy. And so Walter was given something to cling to after losing everything but his own life: a mission. A mission to protect the legendary Shining One who had finally ascended after 4,000 years. To do so, Walter took the guise of an Orerines and journeyed to the Legacy, where he explored the various ruins of the Kingdom of Terises, including the Waterways. He traveled between the mainland and the Legacy to meet with Maurits’ various Ferines contacts, emphasizing his role as the Merines’ protector and his bloodline role as the commander of the Ferines army. But he mostly waited upon the Legacy, honing his skills and sending out his teriques to patrol the waters, even as he reported his lack of findings to Maurits. As much as he wanted to search the mainland and actively look for the Merines, he understood the logic to Maurits’ plans and continued his patrolling of the Legacy. That is how it was for the next two years of his life, until fate (in the form of Stella Telmes) brought Senel Coolidge and Shirley Fennes in contact with his zephyr teriques and, shortly thereafter, the Legacy. Last Moments in Canon World He arrived in Luceti post-Chapter 7. That is, post-Royal Automaton battle. So yes, he confessed all his angst to Senel of all people. And he died. Big spoiler, right? 8| Luceti History Under construction. Personality UNDER CONSTRUCTION ...This is gonna require a lot of thinking. :| Canon Racist. Always appears intense. Growth in Luceti Rages much more than in his own world. Could be because those lovely restraints of Maurits, dignity, and overall living aren't in place anymore. Relationships This will probably just link to LJ entry with his relationships. In the future. ...When I actually write it.